


Mortal Kombat: Remnants of the Past, Pt. 2

by CW2K



Series: Mortal Kombat: Remnants of the Past [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Fighting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: This it Part 2 of the series. Takes place before and during Mortal Kombat 2. Sheva Alomar of Resident Evil guest stars (One Scene Only)
Series: Mortal Kombat: Remnants of the Past [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893967
Comments: 11
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysdoubted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts).



Welcome to the 2nd part of the series. Liu Kang's victory against Shang Tsung will soon be short-lived as Shao Kahn hosts another tournament in Outworld and Melody finds herself venturing in that dark realm to compete as well. Story begins Saturday.


	2. Johnny Cage's Recollection

* * *

"He rushed toward us, all four arms and 550 pounds of solid muscle. But we were ready. Goro lost fair and square to Liu Kang at the tournament. Shang Tsung was outraged! He wanted our souls! He sicked Goro and hundreds of his best warriors on us. Kano, Sonya, Melody and myself held him back. Raiden and the two ninjas, Scorpion and Sub-Zero, held back Tsung's army. Hopefully Liu Kang kicked the old man's ass. We had Goro on the ropes. Kang bested him in their bout, but this was a fight to the death. Then there was a massive explosion on the bridge we were fighting on. Everyone fell. I clung on but I too fell until Raiden came by and we were both flying. He's a god, you know. I saw Melody climb back up and followed us.

* * *

"Hold tight, Johnny Cage. This island is crumbling due to Shang Tsung's death."

* * *

"So Liu Kang won?"

* * *

"Yes. But this island was held together by Shang Tsung's existence. We must make a quick exit through the portal I created."

* * *

"What about the others?"

* * *

"Liu Kang has already escaped. Sub-Zero was killed by Scorpion after our battle with Tsung's army. Then Scorpion burst into flames and burned to ashes before my eyes."

* * *

"And Melody?"

* * *

"Unknown at this point."

* * *

But Melody was already running quickly as she sees a portal. She jumped through...

* * *

"I found myself supporting myself on a log at the East China Sea when I saw Melody diving into the water and came back out, whipping her long black hair."

* * *

"What the hell happened?" She asks.

* * *

"Before I answered, a ship with an American flag on it. Melody waved. They approached us with guns, lots of guns, and I don't like guns, especially when they're pointed at me. And that's the last time I'm telling you this story."

* * *

Special Forces Base ship

* * *

"Jax, this is the fifth time he told the exact same story," said Beran, wearing his S.F. gear with cap and glasses. "How else would you explain him and that girl floating in the East China Sea? And that wood we picked up. It's ancient!"

* * *

"I don't buy it, Beran. Sonya and her team sent a distress signal and it was centered right where we picked up Mr. Hollywood. And I don't think Sonya would ever fight alongside Kano!"

* * *

"She had no choice," Cage exclaimed.

* * *

"All right, Cage. We're gonna let you go, but if I find any evidence, I'm coming for you."

* * *

"I look forward to it, Jax. Now if you excuse me, I got a movie to make."


	3. Jax Meets Melody

* * *

As Johnny left, Jax meets up with Melody in her cell. Jax opens the cell.

* * *

"Are you ok?"

* * *

She was shivering. Jax found a blanket to cover with.

* * *

"Thanks."

* * *

"What's your name?"

* * *

"Melody."

* * *

"Are you military?"

* * *

"Yes. I'm the general of..." Melody stopped, realizing Jax would never have heard of the Homefront Warriors. Jax noticed the HW logo on her uniform.

* * *

"HW?"

* * *

"Homefront Warriors. They were made by the Special Forces in my timeline."

* * *

"You're not from here?"

* * *

"No. It sounds crazy, but..."

* * *

You say you are the general? At your age?"

* * *

"I'm 36."

* * *

"I see. I'm Major Jackson Briggs of the Special Forces, but my friends call me Jax."

* * *

"I know."

* * *

"How? Is there another Jax where you're from?"

* * *

"Yes. He has a daughter named Jacqui. He was married, but she died. Not sure how, though."

* * *

"Are you married?"

* * *

"No. No man would ever court me."

* * *

"I'd say they're smart not to. But anyway, I'd say we welcome you to work with us."

* * *

"I only want to go back home. I have nowhere to go here."

* * *

"Let us help you with that. As soon as I find Sonya, we can help you."

* * *

"Thank you, Jax."

* * *

"One more thing. I believe this is yours."

* * *

Jax presented her her armband. It appeared to have suffered water damage.

* * *

"I've never seen technology quite like this. I can repair it for you so we can determine its function."

* * *

"Thanks again."


	4. Shang Tsung's New Plan

Shao Kahn's Tower in Outworld

* * *

"Great Shao Kahn, I demand Shang Tsung's execution! Through his careless endeavors, we've lost the greatest of our warriors, my son Goro. The humans of Earthrealm were thought to have been weak and unfocused. Those were the words based on Shang Tsung himself, yet he was defeated by a Shaolin monk?! The Shaolin study peace and passive ways. Liu Kang should never have defeated Shang Tsung, and we should never have sent a sorceror to do the work of a warrior. As Gorbak, King of the Shokan, I ask to bring Shang Tsung to my great kingdom, where he will be executed before my people. Only this will atone for the death of Goro!"

* * *

"I understand your concerns, Gorbak. However, we must look past the death of our great champion. We have occupied this realm for ages. My strength grows, but Outworld has ceased to grow with it. I need room for my power to expand. I cannot set foot in Earth's soil until its furies are unbalanced. Shang Tsung has failed to accomplish this. I will give him one last moment to devise a reason, a reason why I shouldn't strike him down myself."

* * *

"My master, we can initiate a new challenge. A new tournament. The rules are quite clear in this matter. Any realm can exercise their rights of challenge, as long as they can breach the interdimensional gates that separate the realms. The trick is to open a portal. I could accomplish this task as I did a thousand year ago, if my strength was renewed. The resulting portal will also be large enough for a small number of warriors to enter Earthrealm and perhaps exact revenge on those responsible for Goro's death."

* * *

Shao Kahn speaks with a Shadow priest. "Tell me, what lies in my future if I let Shang Tsung execuse this plan?"

* * *

**_"The demon sorceror's plan is a twist in the rules of tournament battle. The breach of the interdimensional gate is a method of exercising the rights of challenge, though it goes against the wishes of the Elder Gods. If we win this new tournament, your life will be eternal, your power unmatched, you will become a god. If you lose, you will suffer eternal damnation."_**

* * *

"If Shang Tsung lives, then so be it," Gorbak said discontently. "If the excursion to Earthrealm is to succeed, we must send a warrior from Kuatan. I offer Kintaro!"

* * *

"Great Shao Kahn! I stand at your command."

* * *

"Your presence is welcomed, Kintaro," said Shao Kahn. "Shang Tsung, your life no longer exists in Earthrealm. Therefore, I will grant you a new physical form, one that will replenish your powers of sorcery and fool the Earth's god into allowing your soul to traverse through the dimensional gate. If you fail in this mission, all of Outworld will be wiped from reality... and you will face eternal torture."

* * *

Shao Kahn uses his sorcery to disintegrate Tsung's body. Tsung never experienced such excruciating pain, but after only a few moments, he was revived in his MK2 skin.

* * *

"Shang Tsung," Shao Kahn began. "Before any challenge is met, I want the presence of Outworld felt. You are to crush Earth's warriors responsible for Goro's death. Let the power of Outworld speak to the Shaolin through death and destruction. We must not falter in our scheme. Victory will unbalance the Earth's furies, my dark powers will expand upon its universe, and the Elder God's wishes will be nothing more than a nuisance. Kitana, Mileena, Baraka, Kintaro, Shang Tsung... by the unholy darkness that consumes me, _I WILL HAVE THE EARTHREALM!!!"_


	5. Sonya's Distress Signal

Special Forces Base

* * *

"Stacey, try and clean up that signal," Jax ordered.

* * *

"I can't even pinpoint its source."

* * *

_"(fizzling)...et this message to Major Briggs. Jax, we're trapped in the place called Outworld. You gotta believe every word no matter how crazy it sounds, but find Johnny Cage and a guy named Liu Kang. And that soldier Melody. I believe they are back on Earth. They can explain everything."_

* * *

Melody appeared after her shower...

* * *

"Kano and Sonya working together?"

* * *

Just then, the signal was gone.

* * *

"Beran, track down Cage. Stacey, have the chopper ready. Looks like Mr. Hollywood was telling the truth. Melody, you're with me."

* * *

"Where to?"

* * *

"Cage's studio in Hollywood. Since you're the general, we can work together."

* * *

"I'd be honored, Major."


	6. Liu Kang Seeks Revenge

Honan Province, China

* * *

Liu Kang returned after his victory against Shang Tsung to the Shaolin Temple hidden deep in the mountains of the rich countryside but upon returning, he found the temple in ruins, many Shaolin members murdered! They were young, and learning the ways of the Shaolin and the myths of the Order of Light. This unholy decay he sees, he could only ascertain that motivation of revenge was the reason for this destruction.

* * *

"I swear, my Shaolin brothers, the villains responsible for this crime shall pay! _THAT IS MY PROMISE!"_

* * *

"Sounds more like a threat of revenge to me."

* * *

"Kung Lao..."

* * *

"I'm surprised you remember me. You left us to compete in that tournament. And now you return to this."

* * *

"And what of your decision? You joined the White Lotus Society when the Shaolin needed you most. I had to return... I had to compete in Tsung's tournament."

* * *

"And look what your victory resulted, destroyed the very thing you treasured most."

* * *

"A price the Shaolin must be willing to pay. We train from our early days, and ignored the outside world from beyond the gates. We do all this to risk our lives in battle, to save the world which regards our history as myth. Fairy tales!"

* * *

"Liu, it's quite obvious who attacked the temple. Your battle with the Outworld demons is far from over. When it resumes, you can count on Kung Lao to fight at your side."

* * *

They see a Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey landing just 50 yards from them.

* * *

"We have visitors," said Liu. "This temple had been hidden from prying eyes for a thousand years."

* * *

"Apparently, no longer," Lao said. "That aircraft belongs to the Lin Kuei."

* * *

Wait! How the hell did the Lin Kuei get an Osprey? I thought they don't rely on technology! I find it rather strange. A man in a black suit and sunglasses approaches.

* * *

"Hello there! Quite a battle that took place. We caught some of it on surveillance."

* * *

"Who are you, assassin?" Liu Kang asked.

* * *

"Assassin? Only when the job calls for it. Please give me a moment to explain. Here's my card."

* * *

The business card reads: Lin Kuei and Sub-Zero? Ok then...

* * *

"You are not Sub-Zero," Liu Kang said, unconvinced. "I saw him die at the hands of Scorpion."

* * *

"Yes, we all have our ghosts. The Sub-Zero you saw die at the tournament was my brother, Bi-Han. I am Kuai Liang, his younger brother. Bi-Han was stubborn in many ways, refusing to utilize modern technology in his missions. A shame really. He was among the Lin Kuei's finest, although fast becoming obsolete. I'm taking his place, slowly discovering and inheriting some of his ghosts. We were picking up high gammatronic readings in this area, indicating a portal opening. We thought Goro won the tournament. You know the myths; 10 wins in a row and all hell will break loose."

* * *

Kuai showed the monks some surveillance photos. "They kept calling this guy Shang Tsung. I thought he was an old man. I heard he was looking for some guy named Johnny Cage. Who's he?"

* * *

"A friend," Liu replied without being specific. "Tell me, Kuai Liang. What do you think of Hollywood?"


	7. Rumble in the Studio

Johnny Cage's Studio

* * *

Johnny was performing a commercial for a cologne product simply called "Cage." when suddenly Shang Tsung and the Outworld crew busted into the studio.

* * *

"Hello, Johnny Cage. It is good to see you again."

* * *

"No offense, pal, but who are you?"

* * *

"Don't you recognize me? I am Shang Tsung!"

* * *

At the lobby...

* * *

"Look, lady," Jax said. "We don't need warrants. We're with the Special Forces and we're tryin' to be nice about this." Melody has replaced her HW uniform with the Special Forces tightsuit.

* * *

"We know Cage is taping in one of these studios. We'll shut this place down and find him ourselves if we have to," said Beran.

* * *

An explosion happened, and Cage was blasted though the wall.

* * *

"Found him," Melody said.

* * *

"He really does his own stunts," Beran said.

* * *

Johnny was pissed. "That does it!"

* * *

"Cage, we got a message from Sonya," Jax said, unaware of Outworld's presence. "She's trapped in Outworld. Some freaks are looking... (looks at Shang Tsung) for (sees Kintaro) you..."

* * *

"Freaks?" Tsung asks, clearly offended. "Surely Sonya would develop enough respect for me to withhold such insults. And thank you for revealing her location."

* * *

"Jax, watch out!" Cage shouted. "This is..."

* * *

"I AM SHANG TSUNG!!!" Tsung shot a skull ball, an life force of an extinguished soul, at Jax, which destroyed his uniform. Melody tended to him while Beran opened fire with his pistol.

* * *

"You ok, Jax?"

* * *

"I'm good, Melody. I'm gonna take on the big guy." He was referring to Kintaro.

* * *

"Are you crazy? He's gotta be at least 8 feet tall!"

* * *

"No time to conplain, Melody! Time to whup some Outworld ass!"

* * *

Rumor has it that Jackson Briggs, better known by his friends as Jax, is the strongest man on Earth, but he has never, until today, faced anyone quite like Kintaro. Melody was impressed of such bravery. Jax did not become a major of the Special Forces for nothing. Even Sonya herself would agree.

* * *

"Enough!" Tsung said. "Mileena, kill the human with the annoying weapon. Kitana, assist Baraka with Cage. Warriors, follow me!"

* * *

Mileena went on the attack on Lt. Steve Beran until Melody ambushed her with a drop kick. Mileena faught Melody, but the half-Tarkatan, vicious as she is, underestimated the Homefront Warrior and was defeated.

* * *

"Thanks, Mel."

* * *

"No prob..." But Melody screamed in pain as she was stabbed in her right shoulder by Mileena's sai. Shang Tsung saw this and shot a skull ball, which struck Melody in the back. She tried to move as she was on the ground face-first before Tsung stomped on her head, knocking her out cold. "Take her. Shao Kahn will have need of Miss Melody Jones."

* * *

"No, you don't!" Beran opened fire, but was blown away by Tsung's magic. Tsung's masked guards took Melody's body.

* * *

Johnny Cage was busy with Baraka and Kitana while Jax blasts Kintaro outside the studio in an parking lot when Sub-Zero's jet was just arriving.

* * *

"Is that Goro?"

* * *

"No," Sub-Zero said to Smoke flying the jet. Smoke, like Sub-Zero, is in his MK2 skin. There's also a red ninja in his MK2 skin as well, and just so I'm clear, it's not Ermac. Along with them is Liu Kang and Kung Lao. "Smoke, take us around two more passes. We'll drop in Liu Kang and Kung Lao and I'll surprise them on the second pass. Keep the ship out of range until I give the signal."

* * *

"Affirmative, Sub-Zero."

* * *

"We must be cautious," Liu Kang warned. "With Shang Tsung, things are not always what they seem."

* * *

Kung Lao ignored the warning and tossed his hat at Kintaro.

* * *

"What's this?" Shang Tsung looked up as did Jax and Kintaro.

* * *

"Looks like I got reinforcements," Jax replied. The Shaolin Monks dropped down to meet with Jax.

* * *

"Any enemy of Shang Tsung is a friend of ours," said Liu Kang as Kung Lao's hat returns to him.

* * *

"Now, villains," Lao began. "You have three warriors to face. I'd say the odds have evened out a little."

* * *

"What's the matter, freaks?" Jax taunted them. "You look scared."

* * *

Shang Tsung countered, "I can assure you, warrior, that fear is not of our concerns. And now that the Grand Champion is here, we have a proposition."

* * *

Unknown to Shang Tsung, Sub-Zero dove in for a sneak attack, but suddenly hit something like an invisible wall.

* * *

"Ah, the Lin Kuei sent in Sub-Zero, no doubt for my assassination."

* * *

That invisible wall revealed itself as Reptile in his MK2 skin.

* * *

"But he has failed again, my master. Now he will pay with his life at the hands of Reptile!!!"

* * *

But a spear caught Reptile's chest and was uppercuted. "The Lin Kuei's life is not yours for the taking. Only I, Scorpion (in his MK2 skin) can dictate when his life is over. For I am a warrior not of this Earth, but from the depths of Hell! I killed a Lin Kuei known as Sub-Zero. My mission of vengeance is complete. This is not the same Sub-Zero. I took a life, and now I must atone by protecting one."

* * *

Suddenly, Melody woke up and finds herself being carried by one of the guard and dropped him with a DDT. The other guards fought her, and considering her injury to the right shoulder, she needed to be careful, but lightning struck, seizing all action. It was Raiden in his MK2 skin.

* * *

"ENOUGH! Shang Tsung, you are here against the wishes of the Elder Gods. This skirmish took place outside of tournament battle, an act of which the Elder Gods will not take lightly. I do not know where your newfound powers come from, but I assume your foul emperor, Shao Kahn, had a hand in it. This battle will end now! You are not welcome in this realm. State your intentions, or face my wrath!"

* * *

"My intentions, Raiden, are to exercise my right of challenge. I challenge these mortals to a new contest in Outworld, hosted by Shao Kahn himself. We have this right, Raiden. For we as mortals from Outworld possess the ability to travel through dimensional gates; thus, we also possess the right to challenge any realm we have access to. The challenge is made. You must either accept or forfeit. Farewell, Earth warriors!"

* * *

Shang Tsung and the gang leaves by portal.

* * *

"He's gone," said Lao.

* * *

"Yes, leaving us a perplexing situation," Raiden agreed.

* * *

"But the tournament is finished," Liu Kang said. "We beat Shang Tsung. How can he make this challenge? What if we forfeit?"

* * *

"You must defend your title, Liu Kang. This is an ongoing battle battle. It does not end with one victory. Forfeiting this challenge would weaken Earth's standing with the Elder Gods. You would unbalance the furies. Melody, Jax, Kung Lao and Sub-Zero, your participation was preordained by the Gods themselves. Your acceptance will strengthen your chance of winning."

* * *

"I don't know about all this hocus pocus stuff," said Jax. "I'll need to ask my partner."

* * *

Johnny Cage came out from that some hole in the studio wall from earlier. "You'll have to ask what's left of your partner. I found his hat right next to a pile of bones after the freaks disappeared."

* * *

"If that's the case, then the answer is yes. I will compete."

* * *

"I will as well," Sub-Zero agreed.

* * *

"If we're gonna end this Outworld, the time is now, and what better way to do it then their own backyard."

* * *

"Here we go again," said Cage.

* * *

"And what say you, Melody?" Raiden asked.

* * *

She puts her left fist to her right hand. "I'm ready to whup some ass!"

* * *

"Then prepare yourselves, mortals, for kombat in Outworld!"


	8. Skit: I Have To Find Her!

Earthrealm in Current Timeline

* * *

Chris, Johnny, Jade, Cassie and Jacqui are at Chris' house, with the kids. They survived the struggle at Kronika's Keep, but their victory was in vain. They returned home without Melody, only this time, she was sacrificed by Kronika unknown to them, believing she died. Chris blamed himself for losing her. The kids were hit the hardest. They lost their role model, until Raiden, accompanied by Melody's close friend, Sheva.

* * *

"Chris, I bring good tidings."

* * *

"Raiden, your "good tidings" cost me my daughter!!!"

* * *

"But she lives."

* * *

"LIAR!!!"

* * *

"Hold, Chris!" A female voice stopped him before he went berzerk and attacked Raiden. It was Sheva. "Melody lives, but in another timeline."

* * *

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

* * *

"Raiden came to me in Uganda, when word of Melody's demise reached us. I was overwhelmed by sadnes and regret, having lost my dear friend again, only to learn from Raiden himself of a vision he had."

* * *

"What kind of vision?" Cassie asks.

* * *

"His version from that timeline spoke to him."

* * *

Raiden added, "He explained of what transpired on Shang Tsung's island. She was there, witnessing Liu Kang's victory, but the island fell apart and that victory would soon lead them to Outworld."

* * *

"Chris, Melody, in other words, is venturing there now," said Sheva.

* * *

"Dad," Raven-Jade cried. "We have to find her before she gets killed!"

* * *

"Raiden, is there a way to travel to that timeline?"

* * *

"I will create a portal on the beach. Use it to find Melody."

* * *

"Not alone, soldier."

* * *

That voice belonged to Sonya Blade...

* * *

"MOM!!!" Cassie was shocked beyond belief as was Johnny and Jacqui.

* * *

"But... you died in the Netherrealm!" Johnny exclaimed. Sheva explained.

* * *

"Sonya met up with me as Raiden and I were departing to come here. She told me that Kronika reversed the damage of Shnnok's cathedral. Sonya's death was reversed as well."

* * *

"And I helped her escape." Sareena arrived.

* * *

"Thanks to Sareena, we came here," Sonya said.

* * *

"Sareena, you saved our asses again," Jacqui said.

* * *

"Do not thank me just yet, Jacqui. And Chris, you must go to Outworld to find Melody."

* * *

"Cassie, Jacqui, you two should go with him," Sonya suggested. They both agreed.

* * *

"Thanks, girls. Let's get my daughter back."


	9. Welcome to Outworld

Wastelands

* * *

Raiden and Earth's allies arrive at the wastelands

* * *

Melody groaned, "Ugh, this is Outworld?"

* * *

"You expecting something else?" Kung Lao asked.

* * *

"We will need to be cautious," said Raiden. "If we are to save Earthrealm, we must eliminate any threat comes our way. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, your Shaolin brothers were abducted at the Kove north of here. I will join you there. Melody, you and Jax find Sonya. Sub-Zero, I fear the Lin Kuei will not take your departure lightly."

* * *

"I will find my brother."

* * *

"He may not be the same as before, Sub-Zero," Scorpion added.

* * *

"Are you suggesting an alliance?"

* * *

"As my atonement for killing him."

* * *

"Let us depart," said Raiden. "Time is of the essense."

* * *

As everyone left, Chris, Cassie and Jacqui arrived a few miles away.

* * *

"Ok, girls. Melody cannot be far from here," Chris said.

* * *

"I can't pick up her signal," Cassie said worryingly.

* * *

"Her armband should be working. Stay cautious. This is a hostile territory."

* * *

Melody traversed into the Living Forest.

* * *

"Ugh..." She sees the trees staring at her. As she kept going...

* * *

"Halt!"

* * *

Melody turned around and sees a woman in her green MK2 skin.

* * *

"Jade?"

* * *

"How do you know me? Who are you? Where are you from?"

* * *

"Already asking too many questions."

* * *

"Answer me, or be eliminated!"

* * *

"Ass kicking it is."

* * *

Melody fought Jade, but she realized this was not same Jade she knew and was defeated.

* * *

"Perhaps the Flesh Pits will mitigate your defiance!"

* * *

Jade took Melody's body and portaled to the Flesh Pits. Shortly, a gray ninja emerged from one of the trees...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That gray ninja was Smoke, btw.


	10. Kotal Kahn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add Kotal for the series, as some events from MK11 will take place.

_Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits_

* * *

Melody woke up and found herself in a cell. What she saw outside horrified her. Tubes of grotesque subjects...

* * *

"These subjects are the horrid creations of Shang Tsung," a voice was heard from behind.

* * *

"No wonder... who are you?"

* * *

The figure stood in blue skin, no hair, barbarian-like attire. "I am Koa'tal, but most call me Kotal. Who are you and how are you here?"

* * *

"I am Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors in Earthrealm. I came to Outworld at the behest of Raiden."

* * *

"I know of Raiden. He has sent his warriors here to compete in Shao Kahn's tournament."

* * *

"How long have you been here?"

* * *

"Far too long. If Shao Kahn wins, he will consume your realm."

* * *

"That's why we're... (coughing)"

* * *

Smoke had emerged from within a few feet away. He used his fingers to melt the cell door.

* * *

"Who are you?" Melody asked.

* * *

"I am Smoke of the Lin Kuei. I saw your capture at the Living Forest. Come. The Cyber Lin Kuei is looking for me and Sub-Zero."

* * *

"Cyber Lin Kuei?"

* * *

"The tournament is starting. We must hurry."


	11. The Evil Monestary

Meanwhile, Chris and the girls traveled to the Evil Monestary in search of Melody.

* * *

"TRESPASSERS!" Baraka and his Tarkatan army surrounded them.

* * *

"We're in the shit now," said Cassie.

* * *

"You girls ready?" Chris asks.

* * *

They all nodded and and an ensuing battle began. Jacqui took down 3 while Cassie fought Baraka.

* * *

"I read your file, Baraka."

* * *

"My 'file', Earthrealmer?"

* * *

"Idiot's Guide to kicking your ass."

* * *

Chris brought two down and helped Jacqui with the remaining four. Cassie downed Baraka after a hard battle with only a few scrapes and cuts.

* * *

"You girls good?"

* * *

"Oh yea," Jacqui answered.

* * *

"Let's keep moving."

* * *

They traveled through the monestary until they reached an area with portals.

* * *

"I wonder if Melody took one of these portals," Cassie said.

* * *

Chris sees a black shadow figure. "I see somebody." The suddenly disappears, reappear behind Chris and drew him into a dark vortex.

* * *

"Chris!" Cassie and Jacqui saw the vortex's outlines.

* * *

"Bi-Han!" Jacqui named the culprit, AKA Noob Saibot.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Cassie asks.

* * *

"I don't know, but I hope one of the these portals takes us to Melody..."

* * *

The girls took the closest one...


	12. Bi-Han's Warning

Chris dropped down and found himself in the Netherrealm, more specifically, in a circular area surrounded by lava, with skeletal pillars and such.

* * *

"Welcome to Hell, Mr. Jones..."

* * *

Chris turned around and got cold cocked in the face, knocking him down. He finds himself surrounded by clones looking exactly the same. Three of them to be more accurate.

* * *

"Do you know who I am, Jones?"

* * *

"What are you?"

* * *

"I was known as Bi-Han."

* * *

"Yes. You died at the tournament. Only not in the timeline where I'm from. Why did you bring me here?"

* * *

"I bring warning of a coming war."

* * *

"War?"

* * *

"I am aligned with Shao Kahn, but my master, Quan Chi, ordered me to join Earth's struggle."

* * *

"I don't understand. Why ally with us while in the service of evil?"

* * *

"My reasons are not your concern. We have, however, forseen the victory of one Earthrealmer, Melody Jones."

* * *

"You know my daughter? I came to Outworld to find her."

* * *

"She is at the Koliseum. I will send you there now."

* * *

"I'm not sure if I can trust you, Bi-Han, but I will take your word for it... for now."

* * *

Bi-Han made a portal and took Chris into it. Quan Chi walked behind Bi-Han.

* * *

"Soon, Bi-Han, Shinnok will be freed."

* * *

"Earthrealm will be his."

* * *

"Continue with your mission, monitoring the interrealm conflict."

* * *

"Yes, my master."


	13. The Tournament

* * *

The Koliseum

* * *

Chris and the girls took a portal to the Koliseum, where the tournament is underway. They see Sub-Zero defeat Scorpion and Raiden with Johnny Cage and Jax. Chris then sees Melody."

* * *

"There she is!" Cassie exclaimed.

* * *

"Hang on! Shao Kahn doesn't know we're here. If we announce our presence, he'll kill her."

* * *

"Next match, Liu Kang Vs. Shang Tsung!" Shao announced as both warriors stepped to the arena.

* * *

"Oh man. A rematch?" Melody asks.

* * *

"He must defend his title, Melody," Raiden replied. "They succeeded in freeing their Shaolin masters."

* * *

"Your Shaolin brothers died for you," Tsung taunted Liu Kang.

* * *

"You'll burn until every last of their souls are free!"

* * *

"Or perhap you'll join them."

* * *

They battle once again. While Shang Tsung acquired new powers along with his newfound youth, Liu Kang was not easily fooled. Shang Tsung is ruthless at close range, but even more so at long range with his projectiles. Liu Kang has a few options at long range, including his fireballs, his Flying Dragon Kick (the very move that made him Mortal Kombat champion) and his Bicycle Kick. It seems like this match more than even for both warriors. Melody witnessed firsthand the intensity this battle presented, with a strong mix of offense and defense. Liu Kang and Shang Tsung fought with ferocity when neither could best the other, until Tsung tried his projectile. Liu saw it coming and jumped over and landed a kick to the face. Tsung recovered, some fatigue showing. Liu Kang took advantage and finished him with his Flying Kick but adding the Bicycle Kick and finished it with a drop kick. Tsung is done. The crowd booed...

* * *

"Damn..." Melody knew what this meant.

* * *

"An impressive fashion," said Shao Kahn. "But you cannot best the power that is your next opponent, Kintaro!"

* * *

On cue, Kintaro comes to the arena and roars to the crowd.

* * *

"Sit this one out, Liu," Kung Lao said.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Melody asked. "Get back here!"

* * *

"You got a better idea, Melody? Watch how it's done."

* * *

"He's gonna be cat food."

* * *

"Nevertheless," said Kotal. "His spirit will see him through."

* * *

The fight began, and it's a tough one. Stronger and more agile than Goro, Kintaro could end the fight within seconds, but Kung Lao was careful picking his shots accordingly, and avoid getting squashed like a buttermilk pancake come Saturday morning. It had been over 10 minutes and Kung Lao is fatigued as is Kintaro, and Lao finished him with a whirlwind kick. Kintaro finally went down for the count...


	14. My Turn

Melody saw a huge victory from Kung Lao when he defeated Kintaro.

* * *

"Wow..."

* * *

Jax succeeded in freeing Sonya but afrer freeing Kano, the Black Dragon fiend made a run for it. 

* * *

"There is something in you that makes me feel like a conqueror again!" Shao Kahn exclaimed.

* * *

"You are the last to defeat, Shao Kahn," Liu said.

* * *

"Highly unlikely, Shaolin." He turned his attention to Melody. "You."

* * *

Melody's heart went into overdrive.

* * *

"You have yet to fight, so let us see your worth, Melody Jones."

* * *

"How do you know me?"

* * *

"I sensed your arrival here. Shang Tsung was to bring you in for judgment, but seeing your fighting prowess, you could join my concubines."

* * *

"First of all, Shao Kahn't, I'm nobody's property. I know all about you. My father beat your ass twice over."

* * *

"You mean him?"

* * *

Shao Kahn pointed to Chris, Cassie and Jacqui, who were captured by Tarkatans.

* * *

"DAD!!!"

* * *

"MELODY!!!"

* * *

"You see, Melody, I knew they came to find you. You are not of this timeline. Your timeline is already gone!"

* * *

"No, Kahn. We fought to the end. But I was sacrificed, and was brought here. It seems that my family and friends have survived. They fought on my behalf. And now, I, Melody Alexandria Jones, General of the Homefront Warriors of Earthrealm, say this: It's my turn!"

* * *

"HA! You think you can best me, woman?!?"

* * *

"If my dad can beat you, on my honor and his, _I can!"_

* * *

Just like Chris, Melody battles the emperor. After seeing him defeat Shao Kahn during her time in the foster home, she envisioned herself in the same manner, only now that opportunity presented itself. Melody knew firsthand how ruthless Shao Kahn truly is, and after taking some heavy shots from Kahn, she knew her day of reckoning would come. Shao charges toward her, but she leapt, leapfrog style, and landing a reverse drop kick. Enraged, Kahn threw his hammer at her, but Melody jumped, grabbed it and threw it back at him. The impact destroyed his helmet.

* * *

"Ugh, you ugly as fuck!"

* * *

"DIE!!!"

* * *

Shao charged one more time but Melody roundhoused him, followed by a one-two, a kick in the nuts, and a uppercut. Shao recovered and screamed in pain. Raiden, joined by Johnny Cage, Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Smoke and Sub-Zero witnessed Shao's defeat... and with that, Melody won.

* * *

"SHE DID IT!" Cassie screamed as she, Chris and Jacqui took down their captors.

* * *

"Melody..."

* * *

"Dad... how did you three get here?"

* * *

"Our Raiden brought us here. You ok?"

* * *

Melody teared up. "I thought I lost you guys."

* * *

"Nah, we kicked Kronika's baldheaded ass," Jacqui said."

* * *

"Melody..." Raiden and the heros approached her. "Because of your victory, Earthrealm has been saved. A new champion stands before us."

* * *

Everyone gathered around Melody in praise of her of her victory. In the distance, Kotal watches.

* * *

"Earthrealm survived Outworld's challenge. Shao Kahn is gone. What's next, I do not know. When next a new threat rises, I can simply say Earthrealm will be ready, as will we."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
